Family in trouble
by chefchick
Summary: When a family member goes missing, all of the family tries to help. Is the help making the kidnapper go farther away? This is an Amy/Ricky story, but it has all of them. I do not own Secret Life of an American Teenage, the tv writers do
1. Chapter 1

**Just so it is clear, I do not in any way, shape or form own any of these characters. All of these characters are from the hit TV show, The Secret Life of an American Teenager. I hope you like this story, so yeah… read on please! OH, and please review! Thanks!**

Amy was rocking John softly, trying to keep him from crying, and it was not working. A sigh left her lips and she put him gently on the changing table. She checked his diaper, but it was fine, and he had already had his normal afternoon nap.

With a soft shake of her head, she picked him back up and placed him in his sky blue crib. "I will be right back with your bottle John." And with that she walked out of the room and downstairs. When she got downstairs, she walked right to the kitchen. She pulled out the instant baby formula mix from the cabinet and got out a bottle from the same cabinet.

The only sound in the house was the sound of Amy filling the bottle with warm water, then mixing in the formula powder. She tightly screwed on the top of the bottle and tested it on her forearm. Perfect.

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom from somewhere in the house, followed by silence for a heartbeat.

Amy gave a soft yelp as she stood there, frozen by fear. Then she got it back together, and screamed, which was one of the most stupid things she could have done. She started to the stairs, and when she got to them, she started running up them, two at a time.

Before Amy could even get to the top step, there was a scream coming from John's room, a scream of fear from John. Then there was a slam of what sounded like glass.

With a finally sprint to the door, Amy opened it and looked around. The crib was moved, and everything was thrown around, like it was a robbery gone wrong. Amy ran to the crib and fell to the ground in sobs. Instead of little John in the crib, there was a note that was on clean, never crinkled paper. The first words were "If you ever want to see John again…."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was still sobbing in John's room when Ricky walked in the door. "Hey Amy I'm here to watch John…" He said as he opened the door, thinking the cries were John's. As soon as he saw Amy he ran to her. "Amy, what is wrong?" He asked, helping her stand.

Amy looked at him then held up the note, unable to talk. She pointed to the crib, and then fell back down onto the floor.

Ricky ran to the crib, not even looking at the note. He then pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and flipped it open, and pressed three buttons; 911. He started pacing in the baby room. Finally he got threw to the operator.

"911, what is your problem?" The operator asked, calm, like she had gone threw every problem in the book.

Ricky got mad at her tone. "My problem is that my six month old son just went missing, or was kidnapped!" He screamed over the phone.

The operator sounded surprised. "Calm down sir. I am sending out the police now, but please stay calm and on the phone with me until they get there." She said, sounding flustered, but trying to calm him down.

Ricky sighed. "Sorry…" he muttered and kept pacing, but faster. "Where are the cops?"

"I just sent them out; they will be there in about five minutes. Please stay on the line."

"Just send them, now." Then Ricky hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, then went over to Amy. "It is ok; the cops will be here soon and will find John."

Amy leaned on Ricky, sobbing harder, and rocking slightly. "John…" She cried into Ricky's shirt.

Ricky nodded and stroked her hair softly. "Don't worry; I will make sure that we find him." He wore and kept rocking her and stroking her hair.

About three minutes later, there were sirens down the street, getting ever so closer. In thirty seconds, there was the screech of tires, then a knock on the door.

Ricky was about to get up to open the door, but Amy was still crying on him and he had to comfort him.

There was another walk, then the door knob turned and there were three pairs of feet running up the front stairs to John's room. Then the door flung open, almost hitting Ricky's back in the process.

Two of the three policemen started searching the room quickly, looking under the crib, pillows, blankets, every little thing in the room. The third one walked over to Ricky and Amy. He squatted down close to them. "Are you the couple whose kid was kidnapped?"

Amy kept her head down, crying hard still. "We are the parents, not the couple." She managed to get out threw the sobs.

Ricky tried to clear it up. "We are not a "couple" but I am the father, and she is the mother. Will you find our kid or will you just keep talking to us?" He asked, standing up, in the cops face.

The policeman squinted his eyes. "Do you want to get out of my face, or will I have to arrest you for harassment to a police officer?" He questioned in his deep voice.

Ricky tilted his head challengingly, but before he could say something, the door swung open and it hit the cop to the floor with a noise of shock.

Ben was the person in the door. He looked at Amy, then ran to her side. "What did Ricky do to you?" He looked at Amy, her shirt stained with tears, and streams of tears running down her face. When he turned to look at Ricky, he saw the cop. "Oh!" He ran to his side. "I'm sorry, sir. Are you ok?" He asked, helping him up.

With a huff, the policeman stood up and pushed Ben to the side.

The two cops that were searching walked up to the third cop and whispered in his ear. The third cop nodded and looked at Amy, Ben, and Ricky. "I'm sorry, but we can't help find your son."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy gasped, and grabbed Ricky, leaning against his chest. "Ricky." She whispered, softly crying into his gray shirt, turning it darker.

Ricky put his left arm around Amy and glared at the police officer. "American's pay taxes so you can not help us?!" He screamed at him, his face turning red.

The police officer glared at him, and took an aggressive step forward. "Now, listen up. If you let me finish it, then you would know that I need to give you over to the Nation Center of Missing and Exploited Children. Here is the card." He handed him a small white card with black writing on the front. "This is the number to the best worker in the place, but they can't help you until he is missing for twenty four hours."

Amy stuck out a trembling hand, and took the card. She quickly pulled it closer to her body, and kept crying. "Missing children...." She fell to the floor again, and curled up into a ball.

Ricky looked at the police officer and then sat on the floor. He pulled Amy into an embrace and shushed her. "It is ok. I promise we will find him." Her ran his fingures through her hair.

Ben's eye brows were raised, and he took a step closer to Ricky. "What did you do to John?!" He yelled, trying to look stronger, but he didn't, just stupid.

The police officers said their oppologies and left, their tires screaching on the way out.

Amy pulled away from Ricky slightly, and put her head in her hands, sobbing again.

Ricky stood up quickly, and walked over to Ben. "I did nothing! I came over, like a _father, _and I found that John was kidnapped." His voice became softer as he started to talk about the kidnapping.

Ben looked over to Amy, and ran to her side and put his arm around her. "It is ok Amy. I will find him." His voice cracked as he tried hard not to cry.

Looking up to him, Amy pushed him away. "No one can find him! He is gone! And you of all people can't find him Ben! You can't even find your homework!" She stood up and leaned against the wall, and moved closer to Johns crib.

Ricky moved to Ben. "I think you should go now." He pushed him towards the door.

Ben whipped around . "I will find him, and I just know it has something to do with you."


End file.
